Ramie is a unique plant resource in China, and the gross output of ramie in China occupies 90% of that of the world. Ramie fiber has the advantageous features of strong hydroscopicity, fast heat dissipation, corrosion resistance and bacterial inhibition, soft luster, recyclability, environmental friendliness and the like, as well as excellent wearability. Most of the ramie fabrics are of rough and natural style and have a yarn count of not higher than 36Nm, and it is difficult to produce a ramie fabric of higher than 60Nm by a conventional process due to low production efficiency and poor stability of product quality. Therefore, it is urgent to solve the problems existing in the development of ramie products with high added value, especially pure thin super-high-count ramie products, and the improvement of the quality of ramie products; and it is necessary to make an all round and systematic research thereon.